


A Million Years Before the Fall

by Aaronlisa



Category: Being Erica
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Erica really wants Cassidy.





	A Million Years Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 1x09 “Everything She Wants.” Written for femslash100 for prompt #207 (imagine)

She wants Cassidy so bad but something holds her back. Some indefinable quality that Erica imagines is holding her back while her heart and soul are screaming at her to let go. When Cassidy kisses her, slow kisses along her neck and into the curve of her shoulder, Erica feels as if she’s melting and she’s one breath away from giving into what she’s feeling and then Ethan barges in to her apartment completely unaware of what he’s walked into, completely unaware of the fact that he’s ruined the moment and despite what Erica feels and wants, she’s wound tight and unable to get back to the place where she was a minute ago. 

**END**


End file.
